plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis Champ
Crazy |Tribe = Sports Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: This gets +3 this turn. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never love-love.}} Tennis Champ is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. She costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . She has no traits, and her ability gives her +3 for the turn she is played. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +3 this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never love-love. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With With her low cost of brains and the boost of strength given, this card is suitable to be used during the early turns, where fewer plants are present. If possible, use tricks that boost both strength and health, as more damage can be dealt. In the later turns, if it is the turn for zombie tricks and there is a column available to attack the plant hero, or a newly played plant card you want to target, use Teleport combined with Tennis Champ. Furthermore, you do not need to save up more than two brains for this strategy. If the Tennis Champ survived a turn, Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted can be used to boost it again to a 4 /1 . As Impfinity, when you first play this zombie, you can use Smoke Bomb, and move her into an empty lane (or a lane with a powerful plant in it), making her a 5 /1 . Although if you want to damage the hero more, Mini-Ninja would be a better option. As Z-Mech, you can protect Tennis Champ with Zombie Coach and boost her with Team Mascot due to her being a sports zombie. Against Keep in mind that her biggest downside is her base health, as it does not increase without the use of zombie tricks or fighters, and that the strength boost wears off the next turn. Due to this, use Iceberg Lettuce or Big Chill on her, as it will stop her from dealing a high amount of damage to your plants. Cheap plants such as Peashooter or Admiral Navy Bean can destroy the Tennis Champ for a low sun cost. Plants with the Splash Damage trait such as Lightning Reed, Snapdragon, or Winter Melon can destroy her without needing to be in the same lane as her. You may also use tricks such as Weed Whack or Scorched Earth. Gallery Tennis_Champ_stats.png|Statistics TennisChampCard.png|Card Trivia *Her animation is very similar to that of Chimney Sweep's. *She is the second zombie based on tennis, with the first being Tennis Star. *She is the only sports card in the Crazy class. *Her description can be translated to When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never 0-0, as the word "love" is used when 0 points have been won in tennis. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Sports zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Sports cards